


The Road Paved By Good Intentions

by IndigoNight



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Fest, Bottom Harry Hart, Butt Plugs, Humor, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight
Summary: “It did seem like rather a good idea at the time,” Harry says, his voice slightly muffled from where his cheek is pressed against the chest beneath him.Merlin has a limited amount of patience for Harry and Eggsy's poorly thought out games. He does enjoy the aftermath, however.





	The Road Paved By Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy PWP for Humor Week of the Kingsman Bottom Harry Fest. I don't know that it's actually all that funny, but I tried ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy!

“Enough work,” Harry says firmly, barging his way into Merlin’s home office without so much as bothering to knock. Merlin supposes, despite his irritation, that after nearly twenty years of domestic “bliss” even the most dignified of gentlemen will let manners fall by the wayside. Besides, Harry Hart has always been an impatient little imp at heart.

Harry reaches out but isn’t so bold as to actually shut Merlin’s laptop without permission; the gesture is merely meant to emphasize how serious he is. It is effective, effective enough to make Merlin lean back in his chair and narrow his eyes at the other man.

Harry is flushed. Flushed in the way that Merlin knows from experience extends all the way down to his navel. His pupil is dilated and he’s breathing just a little bit too hard. In the forty seconds Merlin takes to do a lingering, assessing sweep of Harry’s visage, Harry squirms eight times; it’s subtle, just a slight shifting of his weight from one foot to the other, but it doesn’t escape Merlin’s experienced gaze. Without another word, Merlin makes sure that all of his work is saved properly and closes the lid of his laptop.

“Go on then,” Merlin says, standing and gesturing for Harry to lead the way. It’s polite, but more importantly, it gives Merlin the opportunity to observe the slight limp to Harry’s gait and the subtle way that Harry’s ass is clenching beneath the fabric of his fitted trousers. 

It’s only a few minutes later when the clatter and excited yip of JB announce Eggsy’s return. Then Eggsy is pounding up the stairs and appears in the bedroom, pink cheeked and exuberant from his and JB’s evening walk in the cool fresh air. But he stops short in the doorway, his eyes going comically wide as he bites down on his lower lip.

“Eggsy, would you care to explain this?” Merlin says, his voice carefully calm and measured. Beside him, Harry fidgets and makes a low sound in the back of his throat; out of long habit, Merlin reaches out automatically to rest a hand on Harry’s lower back, both soothing him and holding him still.

“Uh,” Eggsy says eloquently, his gaze flicking down to Harry and then back up to Merlin. Eggsy’s trying very hard to project abashment but fails utterly at hiding to mischievous little glimmer in his eyes.

From his position, bent over the cedar chest that sits at the foot of their shared bed, Harry makes a sound that almost qualifies as a whine. Merlin had stripped him naked, efficient and practiced, in order to find the source of Harry’s poorly concealed distress. And, sure enough, Merlin had found it in the flat black base of a buttplug snugged up in between Harry’s ass cheeks. Positioned as he is, kneeling on the floor with his chest resting on the lid of the cedar chest and his legs slightly spread, the circle of black rubber is plainly visible to Merlin’s assessing and Eggsy’s flustered gaze.

“It did seem like rather a good idea at the time,” Harry says, his voice slightly muffled from where his cheek is pressed against the chest beneath him. He is, in fact, still flushed all the way down his chest and despite the fact that he still can’t stop himself from fidgeting periodically there’s a soft little half smile to his lips and a pleasantly dazed look to his face. 

“I’m not talking to you,” Merlin says sternly, pressing down against the curve of Harry’s lower back a little harder - serving as both an admonishment and grounding reassurance. 

“Well, you see-” Eggsy starts. He, too, is fidgeting and flushed, for related but technically different reasons. He seems to be having distinct trouble meeting Merlin’s gaze as his eyes keep dipping back down toward Harry’s exposed ass. “What happened was-” he starts again, losing his train of thought every time he stares at Harry’s ass and unconsciously licks his lips.

“What happened was,” Merlin continues for him, his voice hard and stern as he glares the younger man down, “you decided to leave an intrusive piece of rubber in the ass of my husband, and then lead him off on a foot chase across half of Greenwich.”

“In my defense, I didn’t plan on the foot chase,” Eggsy pipes up. “We was supposed to just be having a quiet lunch together at that café; it ain’t my fault we happened to see a wanted gun runner across the street.”

Merlin raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Merlin, really-” Harry tries again.

“Hush,” Merlin commands, punctuating it with a light smack to the soft underside of Harry’s exposed ass cheek and making Harry squeak. 

Eggsy swallows audibly.

“Eggsy,” Merlin says, in the commanding tone of voice that makes Candidates hop to and salute; it’s certainly still effective on Eggsy, his whole body jerks and his head snaps up. “I believe you owe Harry an apology.”

Eggsy blinks, glancing down at Harry and then back up at Merlin again. He swallows hard and licks his lips before nodding. “Yeah, yeah of course,” Eggsy says, his voice cracking just a little at the end.

“Harry, darling, are you comfortable here or would you prefer to move to the bed?” Merlin asks, running his hand up and down Harry’s spine just to make him shiver. 

“This is fine,” Harry manages. He shifts, his legs spreading a little wider and his voice slurs a little around the edges - after an entire day of being wound up by the buttplug pressing against his prostate, he’s practically drunk with anticipation.

Merlin nods, satisfied, and lets go of Harry, stepping back as he turns his eyes back to Eggsy. “Get on with it then,” Merlin says, arms crossing over his chest as he levels Eggsy with an expectant look. Just to emphasize his point, he drops his gaze pointedly toward the floor and then back up to Eggsy’s face.

Eggsy instantly drops to his knees and shuffles his way over to Harry. His cheeks are flushed a rosy pink and Merlin can see the way he’s already visibly aroused even though the loose fabric of his trakkies. 

Merlin had taken the time to add some lube and massage the clenched, abused muscles of Harry’s ass while waiting for Eggsy, so when the boy reaches for it the buttplug slides out smoothly. Harry seems to let out all the breath in his lungs in one long gusty sigh and deflate against the lid of the cedar chest, his eyes falling closed. He has his hands pillowed under his head and he turns his face to bury it in his crossed arms while his thighs tremble and his stretched hole clenches uselessly now that it’s empty.

Eggsy doesn’t hesitate, setting the plug aside on the towel that Merlin had already set out for it, and diving right in. He buries his face between Harry’s ass cheeks, kissing and licking at the abused flesh until Harry is a mewling, quivering puddle and he’s unconsciously rutting back against Eggsy’s face.

It’s a magnificent sight, and Merlin feels no shame in admiring the two of them openly. Eggsy is kneeling on the floor between Harry’s legs, still fully dressed and yet somehow still just as exposed as Harry is. Harry, for his part, is utterly limp, eyes closed in divine pleasure and the slightest tinge of pain. His hips move occasionally in short, spasmic jerks, pushing back to meet Eggsy’s eager tongue and seeking friction for his swollen cock against the edge of the chest by turns.

Merlin gives them several minutes, taking the time to undress himself and put his clothes away in the hamper. Eggsy is clearly enjoying his “apology” just as much as Harry is, pressing open, sloppy kisses against Harry’s hole and the tender skin of between his ass cheeks. Eggsy gets distracted for nearly a full minute as he sucks little bruises into soft flesh of Harry’s inner thighs that make Harry moan loudly and his whole body twitch.

“Enough,” Merlin says eventually. He’s thoroughly enjoying the sight of the two of them, but he knows well Harry’s limits and Merlin doesn’t want his knees to get too sore. Harry starts to push himself up at the sound of Merlin’s voice, but Eggsy, apparently too absorbed in his task, doesn’t seem to hear him. Merlin has to reach out, threading his fingers through Eggsy’s disheveled hair and tugging a little to get his attention. “Come on now,” he insists and Eggsy pulls away with a disappointed whine. “Get your clothes off, lad.” That order, Eggsy is willing enough to obey. 

Merlin half picks Harry up and maneuvers him into the bed while Eggsy shucks his clothes and tosses them aside. Harry is loose and warm, but eager, leaning in almost blindly for a kiss as Merlin settles them both on the bed. Merlin sits with his back against the headboard, Harry draped with his long limbs sprawled out between Merlin’s legs, his head resting on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin grants Harry the looked for kiss, savoring the sweet taste of him as Harry makes pleased little humming sounds into his mouth.

The mattress dips and creeks when Eggsy crawls onto the bed to join them. Harry breaks away from the kiss, his head rolling on Merlin’s shoulder as he turns his gaze to watch the younger man. Eggsy is still flushed, and his cock is wet with precum where it hangs heavy between his legs. He kneels between on the bed between Harry’s ankles, looking up at the two of them with bright, eager eyes.

“Tell him what you want,” Merlin says, murmuring the words against the shell of Harry’s ear. He rests a hand on Harry’s sternum, relishing in the uneven rise and fall as Harry takes shuddering, panting breaths. “Tell him how to please you.”

Harry and Eggsy moan almost in tandem, and Eggsy stares up the length of Harry’s body like he’s staring at the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Harry licks his lips, looking back down at Eggsy with a remarkably similar expression. Merlin delights in it. When Harry had first invited Eggsy into their bed, Merlin had half expected to feel jealous, perhaps even rejected. It’s ridiculous, of course, Harry’s ardour for Merlin hasn’t cooled in the slightest bit, even after three decades of comfortable familiarity; and Eggsy makes no secret of his adoration for Merlin, though it is distinctly different from the magnetic attraction that connects Eggsy and Harry. 

“I want your mouth,” Harry says, his voice soft and breathy, cracked open by his desire. 

Eggsy’s eyes light up and he licks his lip. “Yes sir,” he murmurs. Then he settles himself more comfortably between Harry’s legs, leaning down to press a mock-chaste kiss to the tip of Harry’s cock; he keeps his gaze raised to watch Harry and Merlin’s faces, clearly relishing in whatever he finds there. But he doesn’t waste any more time teasing; with one more cheeky smirk he opens his throat and swallows Harry all the way down.

Harry’s whole body goes tense, and then loose again as he cries out and presses back against Merlin’s chest. Merlin reaches out with the hand that isn’t wrapped around Harry’s chest, finding Harry’s hand where it’s clenched in the bedsheets and threading their fingers together. Harry turns his face to bury it in Merlin’s neck, his hot, damp breath raising gooseflesh on Merlin’s skin as he moans and pants needily.

Harry has his eyes closed, so he doesn’t see when Eggsy shifts his weight so that he can start pressing his fingers teasingly against the edges of Harry’s still loose hole - but Merlin sees it and he tilts Harry’s head up to kiss him just in time to swallow down his desperate cries.

It won’t take long, Merlin knows, and he waits in eager anticipation for Harry’s release - after a whole day of being tormented by that buttplug, Merlin’s a little surprised that Harry’s lasted as long as he has. He sees it, the moment it happens, even though all evidence of it is hidden down the length of Eggsy’s beautiful throat. Harry’s whole body goes tight, his back arching and his eyes going wide. His mouth opens into a perfect O and he stops breathing for a full twenty seconds as his orgasm hits hard.

When Eggsy pulls back his lips are wet and shining with spit and come; it should be disgusting, but somehow - because it’s Eggsy - it’s not. He crawls up the length of Harry’s body to drop down beside them, stretching out his long legs to tangle them with Harry and Merlin’s. Harry leans over to indulge Eggsy with a kiss, licking away the last traces of himself from Eggsy’s lips and they both spent a full three minutes staring at each other like besotted idiots.

Merlin, for his part, is feeling a little impatient with his own painfully hard cock trapped against Harry’s lower back; it’s almost alarming how affected he is by the two of them.

“Is it your turn now, my dear?” Harry asks eventually, turning his attention back to Merlin. But his right eyelid is drooping and the left is starting to look bloodshot through the scarring and his body is so loose and relaxed against Merlin’s.

Merlin smiles but shakes his head. “I think Eggsy and I can take care of ourselves,” he decides, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips and shifting him aside enough so that he at least isn’t lying directly on top of Merlin’s cock any more. “You need your rest.”

Harry huffs, but he can’t seem to work up the energy for a proper pout. “I’ll expect you to make it up to me in the morning,” he declares imperiously, but the effect is ruined by the way he rolls over to bury his face in the pillow, his graying hair splayed out messily in all directions.

Merlin laughs and gives Harry’s ass a playful pat as he pulls the blanket up around Harry’s shoulders. “Promise,” he confirms.

Harry hums, snuggling in and Merlin knows he made the right call when Harry is deeply asleep in seconds. They lay in silence for a few moments, both Merlin and Eggsy listening as Harry’s breathing evens out in sleep. Then Eggsy reaches out to poke Merlin’s thigh, his eyes glimmering playfully. “Shower?” he suggests, gaze flickering to Merlin’s obviously erect cock and back up to his face again.

“Shower,” Merlin agrees with a matching grin.


End file.
